bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hake Getsueikirite
(part Quincy) | birthday = April 25 | age = | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (5'10") | weight = 80 kg (176 lbs.) | blood type = O | affiliation = Getsueikirite Clan, Soul Society, Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | occupation = 4th Seat of the 10th Division Guardian of District 1200 | previous occupation = | team = 10th Division | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Rider City & 10th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Raian Getsueikirite (Father) Jacqueline Getsueikirite (Mother) Tōsan Getsueikirite (Grandfather) Mashū Getsueikirite (Uncle) Tadoku Getsueikirite (Great uncle) | education = Shinō Academy |special = Spirit Weapon | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown | shukai = | manga debut = Unknown | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Hake Getsueikirite (月影切り 刷毛, Getsueikirite Hake) is a , with Quincy heritage (making him a Gemischt Quincy), and the only child of Raian and Jacqueline Getsueikirite. He becomes a member of the 10th Division, under his father, becoming its 4th seat, and the guardian of the area in and around Rider City. Appearance Hake seems to have taken most of his physical characteristics from his mother, possessing her trademark red hair, which he wears spiked up. He also has his mother's amber-colored eyes. He wears an inverse of the standard shihakushō worn by Shinigami — a white shihakushō, a black under-tunic, a grey hakama, and average tabi. Hake also seems to have two black bars on each of his wrists, similar to the ones on Raian's wrists as residual energy from his Fullbring. He also has these bands on his ankles. Despite being several centuries old, he still appears to be young (because he is young by Shinigami standards) — appearing around the same age as and . Personality According to Raian, Hake has inherited much of his personality traits from his mother, being a haughty, prideful, yet calm individual all around. His blood ties to two powerful clans (the Kurosaki and the Getsueikirite), have bestowed upon him an inflated ego and sense of pride, much unlike that of his father. Hake has openly stated that his goal in life is to become a better Quincy than his mother, and a more powerful Shinigami than his father. Despite this, Hake loves both of his parents greatly, and particularly takes pride in the fact that he is the "apple of his father's eye". He has also gained a unique sense of devotion to Rider City, mainly because it was the location in which his family was exiled after the Akujin Crisis, and so, after taking his rightful place in the Gotei 13, he becomes the city's protector. Additionally, his uncle, Mashū Getsueikirite, plays a large role in his life, being his father's brother and best friend. Likely due to his immense spiritual power, Hake has a tremendous appetite, much like his father. He is almost always seen eating, even in situations that would otherwise deem a serious approach. This is also especially true after a large battle which he has expended his spiritual energy in, quickly eating everything in sight to refill his empty reserves of spiritual energy. He also seems to have inherited his father's rivalry, having carried it on with the son of Seireitou Kawahiru, Suzaku Kawahiru. However, their rivalry and friendship doesn't seem to be quite as strong as Raian and Seireitou's own. History Hake was born around a century after his parents' marriage, during his father's first tenure in the Royal Guard.On a Far Away Current II His birth was witnessed by . Sometime later, he was trained by his mother, Jacqueline Getsueikirite, a Quincy, in Quincy techniques in order to introduce him to his spiritual powers. He eventually awakens his powers and joins the , to be formally trained as a Shinigami, like his father. However, during this time, his Quincy powers are discovered by the Shinigami and he is expelled from the Academy. Shortly thereafter, Raian approached his son, who was crushed by his expulsion and, at the same time, confused as to the reasons behind it. He proceeded to inform Hake about his lineage — that he was half Quincy and half Shinigami — and the implications behind his Quincy heritage. Raian then agrees to be the one to teach Hake how to be a proper Shinigami. Sometime during this training, Hake develops and intense resentment for Soul Society due to their prior treatment of the Quincy, and, even more to the half-breeds of the two species. Jacqueline also continued training him in the ways of a Quincy, while encouraging him to be himself, no matter how society viewed his blood lineage; reinforcing the fact that she and Raian would love him regardless. From that point on, Hake resolves to prove his hybrid powers are as good as any full-Shinigami's powers. At some unknown point, he becomes a member of his father's division, the Tenth Division, as its 4th Seat. Powers & Abilities : After awakening the Shinigami powers within him, Hake's spiritual power massively increases, causing a Menos-level Hollow, and even the likes of Shiro Morimoto, to comment on how large it was.Empowered by Death As a hybrid of a Shinigami and a Quincy, he wields dual spiritual pressures, which form a mixture of the two. : Due to his Quincy lineage, Hake can absorb and manipulate Reishi as he sees fit. He can solidify this into weapons, or other various Quincy techniques. : (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): As a Gemischt Quincy, Hake had to be taught this technique from his mother. Using Blut, Hake is able to push Reishi into various blood vessels within his body, producing two different results based on which he chooses. :* Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut. Hake can employ this ability rather skillfully, using it to catch other Shinigami off guard by catching their Zanpakutō bare-handed. He can also use it to increase his durability against powerful attacks. :* Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut. Like with Blut Vene, Hake's Blut Arterie is incredibly powerful, allowing him to slice through a weaker Shinigami with simply a hand chop. Enhanced Strength: Hake is revealed to have incredible strength, shattering a small bolder with just one attack with his Zanpakutō. This strength initially shocked him, as he wasn't aware he possessed it. Raian states that Hake's unnatural strength stems from his Shinigami and Quincy lineage, as his muscles not only receive oxygen to power them, but also extraordinarily high quality spiritual energy, increasing their capabilities by leaps and bounds. Coupled with the joint training of his parents, Hake can use such strength, that he can easily lift triple his own weight. At first, Hake was hesitant to use this power, as it surprised even him. After intensive training, however, he has gained the confidence to use his strength with deadly precision. He can easily shatter bone with a single punch and leave weaker, less prepared foes, completely crippled after only a few attacks with his bare hands. This also makes his sword fighting more dangerous. : Hake was trained in Hakuda by his father, Raian, as a method in which he could properly make use of his unnatural levels of strength. Like his father, however, Hake displays discomfort with the art, and thus, only uses it in rare circumstances. He has proven himself capable of taking on worthy Shinigami with his bare hands and winning easily. As mentioned above, one punch can break bones and render his foes unconscious, if uncareful, making him a deadly Hakuda combatant. He has also demonstrated his ability to integrate his Quincy powers, such as Blut, into his Hakuda, adding to the sheer deadliness he is able to put out simply by fighting unarmed. : Hake can use the Shinigami's movement technique, Shunpo. Despite only being 4th Seat of the 10th Division, Hake is fast enough to outclass most lieutenants in the Gotei 13. He can also keep up with his rival, Suzaku, who is captain level, however, his speed is nothing compared to his father, Raian, or Suzaku's own father, Seireitou. * '|飛廉脚|"Flying Screen Step/God Step"}}: While watching Hake take his promotion test to become a 4th Seat of the 10th Division, Raian noted that Hake was unconsciously merging the Quincy Hirenkyaku with the Shinigami Shunpo. The result is an insane burst of speed that outclasses even most captain-level Shunpo masters. Spirit Weapon Zanpakutō Quotes * (To Suzaku Kawahiru) "To be a better Quincy than my mother... To be a more badass Shinigami than my old man. That's my goal." References Category:Human Category:Quincy Category:Shinigami Category:Character